The Meaning of Father
by BatmanSwiss
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Lucas learns the real meaning of "father" PG to R eventually


The Meaning of Father

By JediK1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SQ characters, someone with a lot of money does. I'm not making anything off of this, just having fun.

Note: This is my first actual fic, so please be kind!! And I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistakes! J

Lucas sat on the bunk, motionless. He was in one of those moods, where the only solace he could find was in rock music turned up to the point of deafening him. The crew knew better than to bother him when he was like this; if they needed him bad enough, someone would brave the music. Most often than not, the only one who had courage enough to do it was the Captain. The Captain. Just thinking of him made the teen want to turn the volume up even higher, if that was possible. Captain Nathan Hale Bridger seemed to think he was Lucas' father, he always thought he knew when something was wrong, and he always thought he could help. What really irritated Lucas was that he was right. 

He couldn't remember how it had happened, just that it had. Lucas found it hard to keep things hidden from the man, things he wouldn't even acknowledge to himself. That was where the trouble lay. But sometimes there were things that _had_ to be kept secret, and he believed that was true now. The teen had wanted to start a new life aboard the SeaQuest. A life completely separated from his past. But it's hard to run away from something like that. Something like his father. Reaching over to the stereo controls, Lucas pumped the volume higher. He tried not to think about anything, dreading the pain those thoughts would bring. Even so, he still found himself re-playing the days events. 

* * *

Lucas sat by the moonpool, intent on the vocorder. It was on the fritz again, this time mixing words around. Now, when Darwin spoke, the translation came out backwards. He had almost isolated the problem, but the dolphin had other plans.

"Play Lucas."

"Not now Dar. I gotta find this crossed wire." Lucas concentrated on his work, momentarily forgetting Darwin was still there. He was abruptly reminded, though, when a blast of sea water hit him from behind. 

"Now play Lucas." 

The teen turned around, but any anger he felt quickly melted away as he looked at his friend. "All right, all right, just gimme a sec to put this back together." He stood up, walked out of spraying-range, and began re-assembling the vocorder. When it was back in one piece, Lucas went to find a wet suit. After he had changed and grabbed a towel, the teen headed back to the moonpool. 

"Ok Dar, what do you want to play? Tag or…oh hi Captain. I didn't hear you come in." Lucas looked curiously at the moonpool where the Captain stood talking to Darwin.

"Lucas, just the person I was looking for. I just received word from Noyce that we are to host a group of scientists for a few weeks." The Captain paused, almost beaming with pleasure. "And guess who's heading the group?"

"Uh, I don't know. Who?"

Bridger's smile grew even larger. "Your father." Nathan waited to see the boy's reaction, but it wasn't what he had expected. Lucas' face paled slightly, and he hurriedly excused himself and rushed from the room. He didn't even take off the wet suit. 

"Sad Lucas." 

Nathan nodded absently, calling after the all-but-fleeing teen. He moved to follow him, but was interrupted as his P.A.L. began to beep. Sighing, he answered it. "Bridger here." 

Commander Jonathan Ford's cool voice came through the P.A.L. "Sir, Noyce just called. He said the team of scientists would arrive in six hours."

"All right Commander. You have the bridge until further notice. I've got something to look after." 

Once he had hung up on Ford, Bridger headed straight for Lucas' quarters. 

Lucas ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't meant to lose control like that. Now the Captain would wonder what was going on, and would probably want to ask him about it. There was no way to avoid it. He just had to make sure the Captain didn't find out the truth. 

Sure enough, Bridger arrived not long after. By now, Lucas had a plan; just pretend nothing was wrong and maybe he'll go away. Not much, but it was all the teen genius could think of. 

As if on cue, Bridger asked, "Lucas, what's wrong? Why did you leave in such a hurry?"

Thinking quickly, the teen stared at his computer, a program still running that he had forgotten to turn off earlier. "I remembered that I left the program for Crocker on. I didn't want to leave it going, so I thought I should finish it." Lucas turned back to the computer, hoping the Captain bought his story and left. 

Nathan didn't buy it, however. "Come on, kiddo. I know something's wrong, you looked like you saw a ghost. Are you feeling alright?" 

Perfect, thought Lucas. "Uh, I've felt a little funny today, that's all. I think it was something I ate last night. I had the "meatloaf surprise". I'll go see Kristen for something as soon as I'm done with Crocker's program." He flashed the Captain a quick smile, praying that this time he would get the hint. He almost sighed in relief when a moment later the Captain stood to leave. 

"Well, kiddo, I hope you feel better." Bridger sounded doubtful as he walked toward the door. He probably didn't believe Lucas' story, but at least he was leaving.

Once the door had closed, Lucas did breathe a sigh of relief. But he knew the Captain would be back before long. He knew the man, and he knew the Captain never gave up.

Bridger walked thoughtfully away from the teen's room. He had become close to Lucas, and he hated seeing the teen hurt. Nathan knew something was wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He suspected it had something to do with the boy's father, but he hadn't the slightest idea what the problem was. Everyone knew Lucas and his father didn't get along, but Nathan couldn't believe the situation was bad enough to scare the teen the way it had. But what if it was… Brushing the thought aside, Bridger headed to the labs. The scientists would be there in less than six hours, and he needed to make sure everything was ready for them. But he just couldn't get Lucas out of his mind. 

When he arrived at the labs, Kristen Westphalen greeted him with a warm smile. "Nathan! I'm glad you could join us, we could use all the help we can get!" Her smile faded slightly as she took in the Captain's mood. "Nathan, is something wrong?"

Bridger nodded, then explained Lucas' reaction to the news of his father's visit. "It just doesn't make sense, Kristen. I thought he'd be happy his Dad was coming on board. Instead, he looked frightened. He won't even tell me what's wrong."

Kristen thought for a moment. "Nathan, whatever it is, I'm sure that Lucas will tell you in time. For now, though, just let him know you're there for him. He usually opens up to you when something is bothering him, but maybe this time it's too personal."

Knowing that Kristen was right, Bridger got to work on setting up the lab. He'd stop by and check on Lucas later, but for now, he would let the teen have his space. 

***

Lucas still sat on his bunk, thinking. It wouldn't be long now until his father was on board. Only about one hour, now. One hour until the man known as his father invaded the only place Lucas had ever felt safe. And there was nothing he could do about it. Maybe if he had told the Captain the truth, he could have done something, but now it was too late. His father would invade his home, and he would die.

So, does anyone think I should continue it? 

Well, if you have any comments, you can e-mail me!! jedik1_2000@yahoo.com


End file.
